Welcome To My Life
by Shot's of the One
Summary: The night of graduation should be a night of fun right? So what would happen if Anxiety had to face the three bullies of the grade?


One Shot: Welcome To My Life

(Virgil's P.O.V)

I am being forced to join my friends as we all enter our high school graduation that also seems to have a karaoke machine on stage… this is gonna be the worst night of my life, I just know it.

"Hey, Virgil! Doesn't this look great? So much better then you staying at home all night, plus free food!" Arnold or better known as Hunger says to me with a smile on his face before he heads over to the long table that is off to the side with tons of food and drinks for the leaving students.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Anxiety at a school function? Now I know the world is coming to an end." I hear a familiar voice say and I try not to groan as I turn to face the three main bitches of the entire school; Lust, Pride and Honesty or they are also knowns as Jade, Sam and Ginny.

"If that happens then I won't see your ugly ass faces." I say to them with a sarcastic tone of voice and an uncaring look on my face… they all glare at me coldly before leaving me alone again.

"Not many would speak to them like that and that makes you, you." Another familiar voice says, I turn to find that it's the one and only Prince of the school Roman and Jade's ex-boyfriend.

"Don't say that as if you mean for it to be meant as kind words ok Princey." I say to him with a sarky tone of voice as I cross my arms over my chest while I glare darkly at him ever so slightly.

"Come on Virgil, this is our graduation night! Have some fun with us for once, will you Hot topic?" Roman says to me with a large joyous smile on his face and a twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

"Have you meet me? I am given the trait name of Anxiety for a reason Princey." I say to him as I look off to the side, I notice that the leading bitch Jade is glaring daggers at me like normal.

"That still shouldn't stop you from having even the smallest amount of fun!" He says to me and I look over at the karaoke machine as a horrible idea comes to me… maybe it could work?

"There you are Roman! We have been looking… oh hey there Anx." Patton says as he and Logan make their way over Roman before he realises that I am here as well instead of back at home.

"It is very illogical for you to be here tonight when in the past you haven't bothered to come to similar school functions." Logan or as he is better known as Logic says to me with a raised eyebrow at me and Patton or as he is known to most as Morality just nods his head as he agrees also.

"I was dragged here by Hunger." I say with a sigh as I point over to the food table where my friend is currently trying to get more food than he can possibly fit onto his small white plastic plate.

"That makes more sense." Logan says as he sorts out his glasses, I roll my eyes at the comment made before I make my way over to the DJ of the night Dan or he is better known as Laughter.

"Hey, so Hunger managed to get you do come did he Anx?" Laughter says to me and I give him a small shrug before I somehow manage to gather the confidence I need to ask him to help me.

"So Laughter… I was wondering if you would help me with a song that I will sing at the Karaoke machine as I want it to make the three bitches shut up." I say to him with a shrug as he scans over the large gym until he finds the three bitches all glaring over at us so I flip those three sluts off.

"Alright… I think I know how we can do that, I have a feeling you have already picked the song you'll use?" Laughter asks me with a laugh in his voice and I just give him a semi smirk before he sorts out what is needed as I get up towards the stage but not going on until the right time.

"Alright let's get the fun started with some good old Karaoke." Dan calls out into his mic before most of the lights all dim down even more they already are until the stage is now pitch black.

"That's my queue." I mutter as head up onto stage, I sort out the song and with a breath I bring the mic close to my mouth ready to sing the song that I have chosen. The only way that I can sing to anyone is if it is pitch black and I can't see their face so I can't see how they will tease me.

"What is going on? Why are the lights out?" I hear three bitchy voices call out from the darkness before me and that steals my resolve as they need to learn a lesson and I am going to teach it.

-Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong. And no one understands you- I start to sing to the darken room as the music wash over me with is familiar tune and what this song means to me as it has helped me in the past.

"This has to have something to do with Anxiety! It just has to." I hear Lust say with a laugh in her voice before I hear someone maybe one of my friends hitting her in the head most likely?

-Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud. That no one hears you screaming- I sing the next verse of the song as a few of the lights start to flash different colours around the large gym giving bursts of colour for the students.

"I wonder who is singing." I hear what has to be Roman's voice mutter rather close to the stage with a tone of wonder in his voice, I take a deep breath to calm my nervous before I continue.

-No, you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like. To be like me- I sing as I get close to the chorus of the song and my favourite part of the song.

(Roman's P.O.V)

-To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life- I have a feeling that Virgil is the one to sing the sing, the colour bursts continue on as the rest of the lights slowly turn back on for us.

"Why would anyone let a freak like Anxiety here let along on the stage as this has his stench all over it?" Jade asks her two best friends… more like lackeys with a cruel laugh leaving her lips from behind her hand what did I ever see in her for me to date her for as long as I did.

-Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over- The room is now fully lit up and it seems that Anxiety hasn't notice as he is lost in the song and I feel my heart break a little bit for my secret crush.

"I didn't realise that he had felt like this…" One of Virgil's other friends Hunger says as he makes his way to the front of the crowd to watch his friend get lost in some pretty bad memories.

-Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies? While deep inside you're bleeding- He sings as my heart breaks a little bit more I should have realised that with the nickname of Anxiety that something wasn't right.

"…I should have protected him but instead I turned a blind eye to his troubles." I mutter in self-hate as I watch the lights turn different colours all around the stage to give him a soft glow.

-No, you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like. To be like me- His mysterious yet melodious voice can be heard from all around, as it catches all of our attention on him… why hasn't he sung in the past he sounds so beautiful and perfect.

"Just kill me now…" Jade mutters with distaste and I glare over at her with a murderous gaze that makes her take a step back from me in shock before I turn to watch Virgil sing on stage.

-To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life- The lights all around the stage continue to give him a soft glow that make it hard for anyone to turn away from his perfect performance.

"Wow… he should sing more often." Patton mutters from his place between me and Logan.

-No one ever lied straight to your face. And no one ever stabbed you in the back. You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay. Everybody always gave you what you wanted. You never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like, what it's like- Virgil sings with such emotion that it's hard not to feel what he feels and that it's towards Lust, Pride and Honesty.

"I don't think anyone had known the full extent of his anxiety… ironically." Arnold mutters sadly and I have to agree, although he is known as Anxiety no one knew the whole and bitter truth.

-To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)- He is near the end of the song and the lights dim down once again and I promise myself that once he is done singing I will go and talk with him.

"I wished we knew about this sooner and we called ourselves his friends… some friends we have been to him." Patton says with tears in the corner of his eyes as Logan hugs him rather close.

-To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life. Welcome to my life. Welcome to my life- I notice that the room has turned pitch black once again just before the song is finished and after a few moments the lights all return to normal and I see that Virgil is talking with Dan. I make my way over to the pair in the hopes of being able to talk with Virgil but Jade blocks my way.

"Yes can I help you with something Jade?" I ask her with a strained tone of voice that gains Virgil's attention if looking out the corner of his eye over at us means anything when it comes to him.

"You can dance with me now that there is real music." She says to me with a fake smile, I see Virgil whisper something to Dan with a smirk, before I can say anything MCR is played in the gym.

"Sorry Lust but Princey here is coming with me." Virgil says to her with a smirk still on his lips and arms crossed over his chest before he decides to drag me away from the now pissed female.

"Thanks for that and I actually have something I want to talk with you about…" I thank him with a small smile before I trial off unsure on how to say what I want without sounding like an ass.

"Oh? What would that be?" Virgil asks with raised eyebrow back at me, once we are far enough from Jade and her two lackey's he let's go of my hand only for me to miss his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realise that you felt like that Virgil, that you felt as if the whole world was against you despite you being given the name Anxiety." I say to him and his eyes widen in shock.

"Um… ah… how… how did you know that it was me who sang?" He asks me with a slight stutter in his voice and a soft pink blush colour his cheeks making him look really cute and adorable.

"You might not have noticed but during the song the lights came back on and made you look really cute and adorable." I tell him with a smirk as his blush darkens a little bit and he looks away.

"I am neither cute nor adorable." He mutters with a pout and I give a light chuckle before I place a couple of fingers under his chin and tilt his head so that he is looking up at me once again.

"I really do mean it and I also want to tell you that I have loved you for some time now but I know that you might not retur…" I am suddenly cut off by Virgil kissing me with his arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around his waist as I kiss him back with my eyes sliding lightly close.

"I love you too Roman... Coming tonight was not such a bad idea after all." Virgil says to me with a smile on his face once we pull away from each other because of a little thing called needing to breath, I feel my own smile widen as he says this before I lean back down for another kiss.


End file.
